Demon of Heaven
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Sequel to Angel of Earth! Seto is having nightmares he cannot understand, and Jou does not know what to do about it. What do these nightmares mean, why would a year after Seto died bring them out, why can he not be with Jou? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon of Heaven**_

_**Sequel to Angel of Earth**_

And here it is people. You have all been waiting for it and you have finally gotten it. This is the sequel to Angel of Earth. Sorry for the long wait on this and all of my stories. I have moved into my own house and it took me forever to get my own computer and internet. So I will most likely be updating a couple of times sometime soon. Now you can happily read the sequel to Angel of Earth, Demon of Heaven. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The demon awakes.

Seto tossed and turned in his sleep, flailing his arms while trying to escape whatever had a hold of him that wasn't there. Jounouchi was trying desperately to wake him, and knew he was not going to succeed until Seto's nightmare ceased.

"Come on Seto! Please! Wake up!" Jou cried as Seto tossed violently again, eyes twitching rapidly behind his eyelids. "Seto! Please, you're scaring me."

"_You belong to me my child!" _A raspy voice whispered in Seto's head, a voice he barely remembered but knew to fear. Arms violently grabbed his already bleeding arms and he tried to shake them loose once more.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed to the black emptiness surrounding him. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"_You belong to me! Not that half-breed spawn." _The voice hissed again. _"You are my child, I created you, you belong to me!" _The raspy voice said once more as hands grabbed at Seto once more.

But these hands were gentle, the grasp was not the same. Seto turned to shake the offending limbs off when he saw a golden light shining to his right. "Jou?" He called. Hearing a faint and muffled reply he could not make out. "Katsuya?" Another muffled reply. "I'm coming Katsuya! Hold on!" Without even hesitating, Seto ran to the light, breaking through a barrier and suddenly,

"Seto! Wake up!" Was what he heard when he broke through.

"Gah!" He shouted, clasping his hands to his ears. "Dammit! I am awake pup! No need to yell."

"Yes there is! I've been trying to wake you up for over an hour!" Jou cried while hugging his chest. "But you just kept screaming and fighting something I couldn't see." The angel looked up at Seto with tear filled eyes. "What were you dreaming about? Nothing scares you Seto, and this was scaring you, what was it?"

Seto put his hand over his face, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I honestly don't know pup. I don't remember anything and honestly don't know what you are talking about." He lied. He knew what he was dreaming, he just couldn't figure out why he was dreaming it when he didn't know what any of the dream meant. "Let's just go back to sleep Jou. We have a big day tomorrow."

"You mean today." Jou cheered happily. "The anniversary party is today!"

Seto looked at the clock and noticed that Jou was right, it was seven a.m. on Sunday morning. One year had passed since Seto returned to life, and to Jou. They were celebrating that day because it was one of there happiest. And Seto was planning on proposing to the angel that day, all he needed was to go out and find the perfect band. "I have to go to the store today with Yami. Willing to wait here at home with Mokuba and Yugi while we're gone?"

"I don't mind." Jou said. "But why do you need to go?"

"Pick up a few last odds and ends for the party is all love." Seto said. In the back of his mind though words were playing through his mind all the while. _"You are mine. You belong to me." _They said, over and over again. But he chose to ignore them. It was after all, only a nightmare.

And End.

Well, what do you think, worth continuing or what? Come on, be brutally honest. Hope you read and review, catch all my faithful readers later, love you all.


	2. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Will we get a proposal?

I am so very sorry for all the extremely late updates on all of my stories. As we already know, I have been moving around a lot lately. Well, hopefully, this will be one of my last moves for a rather long time, since I just moved to another state all together, I now live in Idaho! Rock on. Ok, now on with the story.

"Come on Kaiba. Pick one already." Yami sighed as they entered yet another jewelry store, which happened to be the fifth one in a row. "I understand you want to find the perfect band for today, but I already told you, the only way you could have done that was to specially order one over a month ago, when I told you too. But no, you just kept procrastinating about it, didn't you?"

"I had an angel permanently attached to me Yami, I couldn't leave without him very often, and when I could, I had my big mouthed little brother with me. And you already know what would have happened if I would have let Mokuba know about the whole ordeal."

"Jou would have known a lot more than something about a ring, that's for sure." Yami snickered as he gazed through a glass case at twenty or more different rings. One in the back caught his attention. "Hey Kaiba. What about this one?"

Kaiba strolled over and looked through the case at the ring Yami was pointing at. "It's perfect!" Asking if he could see the ring he twirled it over and over in his hands. "Well, almost perfect." He examined the ring closer. It had an emerald stone in the middle with two angel like wings seeming to hold it in place. And small diamond pieces encrusted around the outside of each wing. It was made of yellow gold, whole the wings were white gold. "All it needs is the engraving." He looked up at the clerk who was smiling lightly at him. "Can you engrave this ring here? Immediately? And what size ring is this?"

"I can engrave it here, but it will cost extra, and it will take some time." Grasping the ring she measured it. "It is a size nine, Mr. Kaiba."

"The ring will be slightly big, don't you think?" Yami asked Kaiba as he kept browsing the ring cases.

"Just a little bit, not much to make a difference." He looked back at the clerk. "I will pay whatever price." He scrawled a few words on a piece of paper. "Just get it done as soon as you can."

"Samayel." The female clerk hollered. A young man with curly brown hair came into view. "Engrave this ring with these words. Immediately."

"Yes Ma'am." Samayel answered as he look up at Seto. His curly hair accenting his onyx eyes and his face. Seto couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about this man.

Character switch

Jounouchi walked slowly throughout the living room area of the mansion looking at the decorations put up all over the room. Yugi was to his left, Mokuba holding the young man up as Yugi tried to pin up another streamer. Jou couldn't help but smile. Mokuba and Yugi always argued with each other over one thing or another, but when it came down to it, they were all smiles and helping the other out as best as they can.

He kept walking around the room, searching for anything that may have ended up out of place or that seemed wring in any way when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be? The party doesn't start for another two hours." Mokuba asked out loud, holding a corner of a streamer, trying to pin it to the wall.

"No clue." Jou answered, walking towards the door. "Only one way to find out." Jou said, opening said door, finding a dirty looking old man standing on the stoop, he had filthy, shaggy graying hair on both his head and face, and was wearing filthy and torn clothes.

"Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya?" The man asked wearily, reading from a paper in his hand.

"Yes, and who are you?" Jou asked, looking at the man as though he were going to pull a gun on him any minute.

"I have a delivery for you sir." The man said, holding out a tiny silver wrapped box with a blue ribbon. "It is from a Sonsuki Nata sir."

"Sonsuki Nata?" Jou said, taking the box and looking it over. "Who is that?" He asked out loud.

"I do not know sir, but since you received your gift, I shall be off. Good Bye." The old man said before turning and walking away.

Jou shut the door with a shrug of his shoulder and walked back to Mokuba and Yugi. "Who was is Jou?" Yugi asked cheekily.

"A delivery man, he gave me this." Jou said, showing them the box.

Mokuba looked at it before squealing. "Jou got a present, Jou got a present! Open it Jou, go on!"

Jou gave them a smile before opening the box, finding a piece of paper neatly folded on top of a silver bracelet. "Well, at least I got a note, maybe it will tell me who this Sonsuki is." Jou said, opening the paper before staring at it in shock.

TBC

I am finally back, can you believe it, I am finally able to update my stories!


End file.
